Sixty Sixth Seal
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: Dean has a daughter,who was protected under angels shield, unknown by demons and himself.Uriel let the word slip and now she's hunted by Lilith,and saved by Castiel from the asylum. He broke the first seal in hell and his daughter is set to break the last


_I've been obsessed with Supernatural for ages but now I am uber obsessed since Cass and the others angels have been introduced and of course Lilith. So, here's my first SPN fanfic and please review. I hope its okay. Dean and Sam are in the next chapter. _

_**Summary: Set after On the Head of a Pin. Castiel has disobeyed, doubted and now after he has seen Dean in the hospital he decides he needs motivation. He does what every angel has been banned for doing. He finds Dean's daughter, whom Lilith wants to break the sixty sixth seal. Can this motivate Dean? The death penalty hanging over her head as the sixty six seals draws to an end**_

_**

* * *

PRLOGUE

* * *

  
**_

The screams of the adolescent girl bounced of the white walls of the solitary ward, waking the psychiatric patients that were sleeping and entertaining and aggravating the few patients that sat by the walls, giggling to them selves, smiling at her pain and crying out for help, screaming.

"Let me go, you evil sons of bitches," Melanie screamed, thrashing the top of her body against the vice grip of the grinning nurses pulling her roughly, letting her toes skim the surface of the cold lino floor.

"No can do. We let you go and you'll fall on that little behind of yours, darling," Jerry, the southern nurse laughed, from her right. Blinding white anger flashed before her like a dazzling lights and she snarled.

"Now who's fault is that you redneck bastard?"

He growled, his top lip lifting up over his yellow speckled teeth. He let his hands drop and she immediately fell onto her feet and with an ear splitting scream fell to one side, still being pulled up by the other nurse.

"Help her up, Jerry. I'm not logging her ass to her room alone," He laughed and she stopped as Jerry smirked and gripped her hand and jerked her to her feet, before lifting her up,

The doctor in front of them turned, his face half covered in shadows as he smiled the dark consuming the brightness of the smile.

"Now boys," He smiled, winking at her, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip before opening the door to Melanie's bedroom, smiling deviously as the nurses forced her in, pushing her onto the ground.

Grinding her teeth together she looked up ready to retort and mock now she was in her room and they couldn't hurt her because of the camera. That's when she saw the small form standing in the door way, her eyes white, her blonde hair, falling past her shoulders, her pink party dress covered in dried blood.

"Lilith," She whimpers pulling, her self into a corner, dragging her bottom half across the floor.

"Hi, Melanie," Her pure voice said softly as she grinned at her, showing the small gap in her teeth.

Her smile was short lived as she turned to the three men staring at her in bewilderment, terror, gazing at her dried bloodied hands that had ripped the heart of the mean man earlier.

"That wasn't very nice," She said in a deep voice, her small little hand rising as her wrist flickered in a motion and Jerry's head snapped to the side with a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor heavily.

"What the…," The other two men struggled for words as they backed up while Lilith stepped over the body and approached on them, her blond locks swinging as her eyes danced between ghostly white and angelic blue.

"Stand back," The doctors voice wavered as she laughed. The other nurse smacked his fist into her jaw and was centimetres from her face when she caught it and yanked the bone so it poked through the skin.

"I don't think I like you any more," She said darkly and flicked her wrist with that both men fell to the floor beside each other. Melanie watched blankly as Lilith stepped back.

Lilith got onto her knees beside Melanie. The seven year old body she was riding only slightly smaller than the malnourished fourteen year old body that Melanie owned.

"I missed you so much," She squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around Melanie, the alabaster skin contrasting with Melanie's slightly darker skin. Tears brewed in Melanie's eyes as Lilith squeezed her.

"Yeah me too especially since you killed my parents in front of me when I was eleven and all. So, how's hell bitch?" Melanie said, praying her voice wouldn't waver as she hoped to seal her death sentence. Hell was something that looked like a silver lining rather than bringing upon the apocalypse.

She giggled, patting Melanie's head.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work,"

"Obviously you're not going to help me break the last seal, so I think a spot of torture is required," Of course she'd drag her to the pit, get Alistair to carve her again, that was if he still was there.

"Ah," Melanie spits "Old times." She pushes Lilith off of her, hoping someone would come and help her, help her escape.

"I remember those dark autumn days where I'd cut into and you'd scream and scream," she laughed softly, her childish voice tinkling.

"Fun for the whole family," Melanie said through clenched teeth as Lilith got up to her feet, hovering over her. She looked around but yanked Melanie up by the hair then grabbing her throat she lifted her feet off the ground.

Melanie's bare feet twitched as she struggled for air, knowing her death was near and next time she woke up it would because of sear pain.

"See you down stairs," That's when Melanie noticed a hand on Lilith's back before she was thrown against the wall, dropping Melanie in a heap on the floor, gasping for air.

She saw the man bend down, dark hair, hard blue eyes with a well angled face light layer of stubble covering it, wearing a beige trench coat and a black suit underneath.

"Who," She asked before feeling his fingers on her eyes and she fell into darkness. Hearing the flutter of wings as the angel flew away, escaping Lilith by inches.

Screams and hisses clouded the ears of Lilith as she stared angrily after the troublesome angel. Her face quickly changed into an angelic smile.

"Silly goose," She giggled before holding her fragile hand up and the bright light filled the asylum, silencing everything in it. Killing everyone in it.

* * *

**There. I don't really like doing third person but I don't really know how else to do it. Please review**


End file.
